The Vale
The Vale, or the Vale of Arryn, is one of the Seven Kingdoms. It was once an independent kingdom, before House Arryn surrendered to Aegon the Conqueror during Aegon's Invasion. The Vale is ruled by House Arryn from their castle called the Eyrie. The Vale is a very mountainous region, located on the eastern shore of Westeros, with some of the tallest peaks on the continent. Glacier fed rivers wind through its open valleys into the sea, creating long fjords with excellent harbors. The Fingers are long, rocky peninsulas that extend into The Narrow Sea. It was on these shores that the Andals first landed in Westeros, taking the Faith of the Seven with them. The Vale has kept close ties with its Andal heritage and are among the most pious in Westeros. The ruling house, House Arryn is one of the oldest lines of Andal nobility in Westeros, though many claim such ancestry. The Vale has always been isolated from the rest of Westeros because the Mountains of the Moon form a natural barrier, with dangerous mountain passes that are impassable in some seasons. These roads are also dangerous because of raids from the mountain clans, descendants of the First Men that have rejected the Arryns and their bannermen and live in the mountains and prey on travellers. Locations Major Houses and Locations * The Eyrie The Great House of the Vale, located on a mountaintop in the Vale of Arryn. The castle complex includes the Gates of the Moon, a winter castle on the valley floor, and three waycastles guarding the winding trail up to the Eyrie: Stone, Snow, and Sky. Seat of House Arryn. * Gulltown The 4th largest city in Westeros, located on the Narrow Sea by the Bay of Crabs. Seat of House Grafton and the cadet branch, House Arryn of Gulltown. * The Bloody Gate A large gatehouse defending the road to the Eyrie. * Wickenden A keep located south of the Eyrie on the Bay of Crabs. The chief exporter of scented candles for Westeros. Seat of House Waxley. *Ruthermont A castle guarding the Bay of Crabs from the cliffs of a sheer peninsula jutting out from the southern vale. Seat of House Ruthermont. * Newkeep A keep located on the end of Coldwater river north of Ninestars and south of the northern coast in the northwest of the Vale. Seat of House Hersy. * Redfort A castle located southeast of the Eyrie. Seat of House Redfort. * Ironoaks A keep located east of the Eyrie on the coast of the Narrow Sea. Seat of House Waynwood. * Old Anchor A keep loacted located by the Narrow Sea east of the Eyrie and Ironoaks. Seat of House Melcolm. * Runestone A keep located to the north of Gulltown and its neighboring village of Fotheringhay . Seat of House Royce. * Heart's Home A keep located to the north of the Eyrie and east of Strongsong. Seat of House Corbray. * Strongsong A keep located in a river valley northwest of the Eyrie. Seat of House Belmore. * Egen Hall A hall located on the river between Strongsong and Heartshome. Seat of House Egen. * Coldwater Burn A keep located near the northernmost finger on the Narrow Sea. Seat of House Coldwater. *Snakewood A keep located in a forest south of Coldwater, on the lowest finger on the Narrow Sea. Seat of House Lynderly, * *Breakstone A keep on the northernmost area of The Fingers. Seat of House Breakstone. * *Baelish Keep A small and insignificant house, located on the smallest of the Fingers. Seat of House Baelish. * *Longbow Hall A hall located south of the Finger. Seat of House Hunter. * *The Grey Glen A keep located north of Stronsong. Seat of House Tollet. * *The Paps Island to the northeast of the Fingers. Seat of House Elesham. * *Pebble An island to the north of the Fingers. Seat of House Pryor. * *Ninestars A keep located by the end of the river created by the fork near Strongsong. Seat of House Templeton. Minor Locations * *Gull Tower A tower located near Gulltown on the Bay of Crabs. Seat of House Shett, a minor house sworn to the Royces. * *Palisade Village A small village, called Steepstream, located on the very east side of the Vale, in the foothills of the Mountains of the Moon. To the immediate south is the small village, Eysley, which is sometimes called the Second Village. * *Pod's Crossing A small village and ferry landing located halfway between Snakewood and Heart's Home. Three Sisters Three islands in the Bite between the North and the Vale have been contested for centuries by both realms, most notably in an invasion from the North called "The Rape of the Three Sisters." Culturally, the islands are a blend of both regions. The islands are notorious for their smuggling operations and often disowned by septons as "dens of sin and avarice." They trade extensively with White Harbor, which is to the northeast. * *Sweetsister The northernmost of the Three Sisters and the largest. Seat of House Borrell and House Sunderland. It includes the port of *Sisterton. * *Longsister The westernmost of the Three Sisters, named because it is narrower than the other islands. Seat of House Longthorpe. * *Littlesister The easternmost of the Three Sisters and the smallest. Seat of House Torrent. * Sisterton A town reputed as one of the chief smuggler dens in Westeros. Located on Sweetsister, one of the Three Sisters. Seat of House Sunderland. Minor Houses * House Moore A noble house near Longbowhall and Old Anchor. * House Donniger A noble house on the Fingers. Mountain Clans * The Black Ears * The Burned Men * The Howlers * The Milk Snakes * The Moon Brothers * The Painted Dogs * The Redsmiths * The Sons of the Mist * The Sons of the Tree * The Stone Crows Style Guide View full article on the Vale Style Guide. Category:Westeros Category:Vale of Arryn Category:Builds